


Head above water

by superredcorp



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:08:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25247404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superredcorp/pseuds/superredcorp
Summary: What was supposed to be a fun little trip to a lake after everything is settled, turns into a lot of panic... but also kisses and new beginnings. So what's to lose?OrLena Luthor is basically a cat with the amount of times she survives near death experiences
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 3
Kudos: 185





	Head above water

Kara had to fight hard, very hard, but that only made the success in the end so much sweeter. She didn't know how long she had been standing in the middle of Lena's office, doing nothing but repeat "please, please, pretty please!" with big puppy eyes. Only waiting for the moment in which Lena would finally cave in.  
But the moment did come at last and when the magical words "Okay, fine, I'll go with you." left the brunette's mouth, Kara jumped up in excitement and clapped her hands. Lena shook her head and laughed at her silliness. 

"Awesome! We'll pick you up then!", Kara beamed as she walked backwards towards the balcony door. She smirked, pointing a finger. "And don't forget your swimsuit!"  
Kara had already rushed out and couldn't see how Lena's face fell at the mention of the clothing article.  
"Yeah, that's a big no from me.", Lena mumbled to herself. She'd just have to try to think of an excuse as to why she wouldn't go swimming. It shouldn't be hard. She just really didn't want to cancel so she would do that - think of an excuse. It would be fine.

The next day, Kara rang her bell, exactly on time. As usual, her courteousness that came with being such a lovable dork, she instantly took Lena's bag, even though it was rather light and quite easy to handle for the brunette, to carry it for her. Which made the corners of Lena's lips twitch upwards.   
They made their way to one of the cars and jumped in, so they could get going. They had to collect a few more of their Superfriends before they could finally start through but almost an hour later they arrived at a lake with a wide area of green fresh grass.

The Superfriends had decided that a picnic and the opportunity to take a swim was the perfect way to relax a little and get away from the constant stress of work and saving the city. Even James had made his way over, so it was also a chance to see him again.   
Another good thing turned out to be the fact that they were alone. 

Within a few minutes they had spread some picnic blankets, prepared some snacks and all sat down. For a while, they just held smalltalk until they figured it was time to get into the water.  
They got back to their feet, pulling of their clothes to reveal their bikinis/swimsuits - or in the guys' cases shorts.  
Lena had the sudden need to swallow when her eyes fell on Kara. Her very trained body, so much of her skin visible, so little covered by her blue bikini. She always thought Kara would never wear something as revealing. Then again, she was only under friends so she probably didn't mind as much.

At that moment, Kara's gaze fell on her too and she frowned when she saw that Lena was the only one still sitting and fully clothed.  
"Lena, why aren't you getting ready?", she asked.  
The brunette instantly felt all eyes on her and already regretted ever agreeing to come along.  
"Uhm.", Lena just made. "I- You guys, just go without me. I'm going to stay here."  
"What? No.", Kara gaped, almost looking offended. "I'm not gonna just leave you here alone. Come on, it's fun! Please?"  
Lena sighed. It was hard to say no to someone who was basically the human form of a golden retriever puppy but the alternative was worse, so she stayed strong. "No, really, I- Maybe later?"

She knew perfectly well that there wouldn't be a later but she wouldn't say that of course.  
Kara's face softened. "Okay. If you stay here, I'll stay too."  
Lena blushed. "No, it's okay, I want you to go and have fun. It's alright, really, I mean I have a book, food... What more do you need, right?"  
She tried to force a smile but she wasn't sure if she succeeded.  
Kara shifted uncomfortably. It was obvious that she wasn't happy about it but she finally nodded. "If you need anything..."  
"You'll hear me.", Lena smirked, referencing Kara's superhearing.  
The blonde grinned and gave a final nod before joining the rest of the Superfriends who had already moved towards the lake.

Lena took a deep breath while closing her eyes. She just wished that Kara wouldn't be so insistent on including her - surely she meant well and Lena felt honored, thankful, for that and in any other case, she'd be happy about it. Just not here. And she couldn't even blame Kara since she had no idea. No one did.  
Lena lightly shook her head before grabbing into her bag and pulling out a book.   
After a few minutes, she looked up again, feeling a little twinge in her heart at the sight of all of them laughing and throwing themselves around in the water. 

At one point they made it a game of getting into pairs, onto each other's shoulders to playfight. The Danvers sisters, the Olsen siblings, Brainy and Nia, as well as J'onn and M'gann, teamed up against each other.  
Lena heard the high pitched screams and the loud splashes, followed by laughter, whenever someone had been successfully pushed from the other's shoulders into the lake. She just didn't hear Alex - obviously having a kryptonian with superstrength holding onto you was a little of an unfair advantage.   
Lena tried to shove the feeling of sadness and loneliness away. She thought that she shouldn't feel like the outsider when it was her own fault that she wasn't able to join.  
Lena sighed once more, burying her face in the book again.

A lot more time passed until they walked back to the picnic blanket.  
Lena raised her head and put the book aside when she noticed their return.  
They all got down and wrapped themselves up in towels to warm up - except for Kara of course because she didn't need it. She wasn't at the risk of getting a cold or something after all. 

"You should get in with us in the next round, Lee, it's so much fun!", the blonde exclaimed, beaming.   
Lena chuckled and shook her head. "No, thank you, I'm good here."  
"Well that's just unacceptable.", James argued.   
He smirked and before Lena could even reply, he had jumped to his feet and lifted her up, throwing her over his shoulder. Then he started running towards the lake.  
"Stop it! Stop!", Lena yelled. "I swear to god, Jimmy Olsen! Stop, let me down! I said let me down!"

James laughed and so did the rest.  
"James, don't force her if she doesn't want to.", Kara shouted across the grass. She rolled her eyes, not being able to help a light smile either though.  
Finally he stopped at the end of the small footbridge. He started swinging her provocantly and Lena screamed at him again.  
The rest of the Superfriends now stood up and made their way over. The others were still laughing but Kara's smile was starting to turn into a frown.  
The way Lena struggled against him, clinging to his neck, trying her best to prevent him from throwing her into the water and especially the way her voice got high pitched as she yelled at, essentially begged, him to stop - it didn't seem like someone who just didn't want to take a swim. Lena was genuinely terrified.  
Why couldn't James see that? Why couldn't anyone see that?

"James, seriously! _Stop_! Let her go!", Kara called out.   
They weren't too far away anymore.  
James turned around, smirking widely, still not being able to see what was actually happening. "Alright. As you wish."  
With those words, he swung Lena one more time, this time letting go halfway - sending her straight crashing into the water. The CEO didn't even have enough time to scream, then she had already submerged into the lake.

Kara let out an angry snarl. "That's not what I meant!"  
"Oh come on! She had it coming!", he teased. "She needs some fun every now and then too."  
"Relax, Kara.", Alex chuckled, patting her younger sister's shoulder. "It's not that serious. It's just a joke."  
"No! She said several times she didn't want it. She told him to stop. It's so unfair to just throw her in despite that.", Kara snapped.

James sighed. "Fine, sorry. When she gets out, I'll apologize, alright?"  
Kara gave a firm nod. "Yes, do that and- wait."  
"What?", Alex asked.   
Kara felt her heart beating faster. "Why- why hasn't Lena come up yet?"  
The rest of the Superfriends froze for a second before all eyes simultaneously fell upon the water surface under which Lena had disappeared almost a minute ago.  
Anyone else surely would have long resurfaced again.   
James shifted uncomfortably. "Maybe she's pulling a prank to get back at me."

Kara shook her head, already marching forward with quick steps. "No, that's not like her. Something's wrong."  
She leaped into the lake, diving down, trying to find Lena underwater.   
And she did find her pretty fast.  
The brunette floated around without motion - she appeared to be unconscious.   
Kara's heart skipped a beat and she hastily moved forward, wrapping her arms around the other woman before shooting out of the water and through the air.  
She landed several feet away on the grass, carefully laying Lena down.  
"Lee, hey, Lee! Wake up! Lena? Oh Rao.", Kara mumbled, stumbling over her own words in agitation. She turned her upper body and yelled desperately: "Alex! _Alex_ , she's not breathing! Help me!"

The older Danvers released a string of curse words under her breath as she took off and ran over, letting herself fall to her knees next to the Luthor and her sister who was ringing with tears of despair.  
Kara almost started to feel sick watching Alex doing everything in her power to revive the Luthor.  
The others all slowly collected around them, looking rather pale. No one uttered a word.

After what seemed like an eternity, at least to Kara who felt like she losing her mind, Lena finally started coughing out the water.   
"Rao, Lee, hey, hey. It's okay, Lena, hey.", Kara said, trying to sound soothing but her voice was trembling so much that the words were barely audible. She wrapped Lena into her arms.  
The brunette hastily and eagerly gasped for air. Her eyes were ripped widely open and one of her hands was holding her throat which was probably burning from the inhalation of water while the other hand was clinging onto Kara's arm as if to seek support and protection. 

Kara tried her best to hold her still and calm her down by holding Lena close to her own body. Her head came to rest on Kara's shoulder and the blonde comfortingly stroked through her hair. The latter's entire body was trembling like a leaf - Kara just didn't know if that was because of the coldness or because of the fear she had just experienced.

After a good while, she had calmed down enough that Alex dared to ask: "What happened down there? I mean..."  
She trailed off.  
They all knew what she meant. Why didn't she just swim to the surface?  
Lena took a few shaky breaths. Kara felt her pressing herself closer to her and automatically tightend her embrace around Lena, hoping to give her the needed security.  
"I can't swim.", Lena admitted in a whisper.   
"Oh.", Alex said and after a few seconds of silence, added: "Wait, what?"  
"I never learned how to. After I watched my mother drown, I was too scared to ever put a single foot in a body of water that's bigger than my bathtub."

"I'm so sorry, Lee.", Kara sighed sadly. "I should've done more to help."  
"No, no. I'm the one here who has to apologize. I just- I didn't know. I tried to be funny but I was just being a dick. I'm sorry. So sorry.", James exclaimed.  
"It's okay.", Lena said quietly. "It's nobody's fault. How could any of you have known?"  
Kara still couldn't help but feel guilty. But as she felt the woman in her arms shiver more strongly, she snapped out of it. Especially when she saw that Lena's lips were turning slightly blue.  
"We gotta get you warmed up. There's fresh clothes and a blanket in our car.", Kara stated, already shifting to get ready to stand up. "Put your arms around me."  
Lena seemed to want to protest at first but caved in a second later and complied.  
Kara moved her hands under Lena's kneecaps and to her waist and lifted her up, carrying her over the grassland to the cars which were parked a little away. 

Not much later, Lena had been able to change into a spare pair of sweatpants and a hoodie.   
Kara sat her down on the edge of the car trunk and placed the blanket around her. In hopes of helping the warming up process, she sat down next to her and rubbed over her upper arms.  
She didn't even realise how close their faces were until she looked down by chance and her eyes met Lena's. 

Kara gulped and blushed a little. "Are you feeling better yet?"  
"Yeah.", Lena replied with nothing more than a hoarse whisper. "Thank you."  
"It's the least I can do...", Kara mumbled, looking away. She still felt guilty for letting James go through with his act - sure, no one could have known, like Lena said. But still. The feeling ate away at her. She knew about her mom, she knew what happened and yet she didn't make the connection that Lena would most likely be afraid of bigger bodies of water after such an intense childhood trauma.  
Of all people, she knew best what it was like. After all, she had claustrophobia from her time in the pod.

Kara's trailed back and she found that Lena was still watching her. And suddenly both their eyes twitched down to each other's lips at the same time, causing both of them to blush. However when they realised that the other had just done the same, they seemed to grow intrigued. With a little more courage, they leaned in, slowly.   
"Guys, could you get the car ready? So we can get going faster.", Alex's voice rang over the field.   
The two women shot apart before having had a chance to touch and just a few seconds later, the Superfriends arrived at the scene. Not noticing how both their faces were flushed or that they had a hard time controlling their breathing.

They just nodded hastily and jumped to their feet to help pack the cars. They were both struggling to hide their pink cheeks, trying hard not to look at each other to avoid more embarrassment.   
Kara felt her cheeks heat up even more as she slid into the backseat next to Lena a few moments later.   
She fidgeted with her fingers, not able to avert her mind from their almost kiss back there.  
What had that been exactly? Had it even really happened or was it Kara's imagination? And even if it did happen indeed, was it actually what Lena wanted to do? After all, she had almost died minutes before. She had probably been in shock. She wouldn't ever-

Kara sucked in a sharp breath of air when she suddenly felt a weight on her shoulder. With wide eyes, she glanced down to see Lena's dark hair. She must have been tired enough to fall asleep on her shoulder. Kara felt her lips purse into a sheepish smile.   
She stayed as still as she possibly could - afraid that the slightest movement might wake her and make her lift her head off of her shoulder. Which was something she definitely wanted to avoid because if she was honest, she loved this situation she was in right now very much. And she wanted to postpone the ending of it as much as possible.

As Lena's appartement building came closer into view, the superheroine almost prepared herself to carry the brunette inside in her arms but just a few feet before they fully arrived at her place, they hit a pothole, causing such a big rumble that Lena bolted awake.   
She blinked several times, confused about her whereabouts, but her eyes quickly became clear again. When she realised that she had just slept on Kara's shoulder, she opened and closed her mouth several times like a fish out of water and she made a point of purposefully staring out of the window to avoid eye contact. 

As they halted at Lena's appartement at last and Lena got out, Alex told her to come into the DEO the next day for a check up. Just to make sure that really everything was okay.  
Kara also quickly followed after talking to her sister and explaining what she wanted to do.  
Lena looked confused as she saw the blonde close the car door and come up to her.  
"Kara, you don't have to walk me upstairs. I'm sure you want to get home too.", Lena said quietly.  
"I'm gonna stay the night.", Kara stated. Her eyes widened when she realised what she said and she rubbed her neck. "I mean- you know, just to make sure there's no- ... no problems. That you're okay and- well."  
Lena blinked a few times, then she smiled softly. "That's... very sweet. Um... thank you? I guess."

Kara returned the gesture and nodded. They fell into silence, fidgeting with their hands.  
"Should we... go then?", Lena asked quietly which Kara quickly answered with a yes. Relieved that the awkward silence was finally broken.  
They both started walking - Kara carried Lena's bag just like she had when they had picked her up earlier.  
Even though, the way to the building wasn't long, Kara could still tell that Lena was already beginning to shiver again. So she instantly slipped out of her jacket and hung it over the brunette's shoulders without even second guessing herself.   
Lena's eyes widened a little in surprise but she managed to utter a quiet _Thank you_. Her cheeks seemed to grow a little red again too. 

Not much later they stepped into Lena's loft. After placing the bag on the counter, Kara took a few deep breaths. She was starting to doubt whether this was such a good idea after all. Of course, she wanted to be there for Lena and make sure she was okay. But at the same time, she had a hard time even looking at her without falling into panic. Each time she just saw her out of the corner of her eye, Kara felt like she was going to hyperventilate - something that wasn't a very usual part of being kryptonian. The almost-kiss constantly replayed in her head, making her thoughts spin like crazy.   
When Lena sat down on the couch, throwing a blanket around herself and offering Kara a seat too, the blonde made up the excuse that she would make some tea for Lena to warm up.

Her thoughts were still racing and soon enough she didn't have another chance to avoid her friend as the tea was ready and she would have to bring it over.   
She felt her cheeks heat up as she placed the mug on the table and she began rocking from her toes to her heels.   
"Well, I'm- I think I'll quickly fly over to my appartement and get some pajamas and stuff, so-"  
"Oh, you can take something from me, I don't mind."  
Kara licked her lips, feigning a smile. "Okay, cool, that's great. Awesome."  
Lena tilted her head. "Are you alright?"  
"Of course I am, why wouldn't I be?"  
"I don't know.", Lena said with slightly narrowed eyes. "You seem to act a little... strange."

Kara cleared her throat.   
_> >Pull yourself together, Danvers.<<_  
"Everything's fine.", Kara said. Her eyes shifted down to her feet. "I guess I'm just... a little worried. About you. Or extremely worried, to be honest. I was... really scared back there."  
She didn't dare look at Lena's face. Technically she wasn't lying, just leaving out some of the reasons she was acting weirdly.   
"Oh.", Lena just made. "Well... you don't have to worry. I'm fine. This isn't my first near-death-experience."  
"Yeah, you know, that actually just makes me worry a lot more because no normal person just shrugs off almost dying.", Kara chuckled, looking back up.  
"Eh, being normal wouldn't be fun now, would it?", Lena grinned, raising an eyebrow.  
"Would be a lot more reassuring for me though. I lost count how many times I had to save your life. It's a good thing, kryptonians don't get heart problems because I'm sure you would've given me that by now.", Kara joked. 

"A good thing, indeed. How will I ever repay you-", Lena laughed before putting great emphasis on her next words. "- _my hero_."  
Kara's heart fluttered, remembering one of the first times her and Lena had actually been close. When their friendship had really deepend and solidified. She had called her, her hero then too. Just that she hadn't known yet that the one who saved her and the one who she actually considered her hero were one and the same. 

They laughed a little more but then Lena's face grew more serious. And she asked the question which Kara had hoped to avoid.  
"Should we... talk... about what happened earlier?"  
"About what?", Kara replied, gulping.  
"When we-", Lena cleared her throat. "-when we were interrupted. We were... about to..."  
Kara sighed, trying her best to prevent her voice from trembling too much as she spoke again. "Yeah. I get it. It's... you didn't mean it like that. You were in shock, it's- well, it was the current situation and you don't want it to-"  
"I was- ... actually going to say the opposite.", Lena said nervously, looking down at her fidgeting hands.  
Kara's eyes widened and she could only stutter: "O-oh. R-really?"  
Lena nodded. "Well, unless you don't wa-"  
"I do!", Kara squeaked without even thinking about it.

The brunette smiled shyly as she finally looked up again. "Oh. Good.", she said sheepishly.  
Kara broke into a relieved chuckle.   
She hesitated a moment, not sure if the situation was right but then she just thought 'screw it'. She took a few big fast steps towards the couch, sitting down opposite Lena. She cupped her face with her hands and closed the distance between their lips. Lena didn't need long to react - her arms slung around Kara's neck as her lips were quick to respond with the same kind of passion, Kara was offering.   
The blanket slipped from Lena's shoulders down to hips but neither could bring themselves to care.

They both had the same feeling of relief, of realisation - just how long, how desperately they had both wished for this moment. Just how much it had weighed on them to hide their feelings, in fear they would not be returned or even shunned. 

But the opposite was the case. And now after such a long time of hiding, of being afraid to ruin their recently re-established friendship, of having tried to shove the feeling of slowly falling in love during all these years and trying to distract themselves with different love interests... Now they were finally at this point.   
The passion in their kiss slowly faded into softness. Kara's hands gently slid down Lena's back, carressing along her waist, while Lena's hands slipped down to Kara's shoulders.

They finally pulled away, breathing heavily. They leaned their foreheads against each other, smiling softly.  
Lena broke into a smirk, teasingly whispering: "I should almost die more often."  
"I thought we established that you almost died way more often than it could possibly be good for you. You're basically a cat. Just with even more lives.", Kara teased.  
"Or just really lucky to always have you by my side in time to save me.", Lena responded, making Kara blush.  
"Well, that too...", the blonde mumbled. "I'll always be there."

Their breathing slowed down as they got quieter, only leaning their foreheads against each other with closed eyes.  
Several minutes passed in silence until Kara collected enough courage to ask: "Are you sure you actually want that and that it's not-"  
"That it's not just a weird little notion from almost dying? Yeah, no, I'm sure.", Lena laughed quietly. "I have been waiting for this moment for literal years, Kara. From the day we met, through our friendship, even in times of... hostility... And your obliviousness, god, that was hard to deal with..."  
"My what?", Kara blinked a few times.  
"I've flirted with you since day one. You just never realised it."  
"That can't be true."  
"It is!"  
Kara shook her head, still chuckling. "Well, I promise that stops now."

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A few hours later, they had made themselves comfortable in the quite big, very cozy bed, about to try to sleep. Lena had cuddled against Kara's chest as the latter gently stroked through her dark hair. They were silent, but it was a nice silence. They didn't really need to say anything, they were just happy to have each other.  
However one thing was plagueing Kara's mind and at one point she couldn't really hold it in anymore.

"You know, uhm, I could teach you.", she said hastily in a high-pitched voice.  
"What?", Lena tilted her head so she could look at her.   
Kara almost got lost in her eyes but she pulled herself together.  
"To... to overcome your fear. And how to swim. I mean- I know a thing or two about it. Overcoming your fears, that is. Getting claustrophobia from my time in the pod and all. I was able to... not exactly move past it but... to find a way to live with it. Prevent and avert panic attacks. I could... maybe... help.", Kara explained.  
Lena hesitated. "I... I don't know, I..."  
"It's no rush. Just think about it. The offer stands.", the blonde smiled.  
Lena stayed quiet for a while, then returned the gesture and nodded. "Okay. I mean I trust you. And... it would probably be good for me. Plus, I guess if anyone can keep my head above water, it's you."  
Kara gave a crooked grin before pressing a little kiss on Lena's forehead. "Always."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! ^-^


End file.
